An inkjet head includes a pressure chamber filled with ink, and an actuator for generating pressure vibration in the pressure chamber. The inkjet head drives the actuator to eject ink from the pressure chamber. There are times when residual vibration after the ejection is undesirably generated in the pressure chamber of the inkjet head due to the ejection of the ink.
There is a problem that the inkjet head generates ejection failure in the subsequent ejection due to the residual vibration.